


A Hiding To Nothing

by Jinx (jinx37kat)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx37kat/pseuds/Jinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What we DIDN'T see after <i>100 Days</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hiding To Nothing

Saved. He was saved. He didn't think it would ever happen. He'd even given up hope of rescue, but there it was.... Teal'c blessed voice. He was going home. 

Home. 

Oh shit. HOME! 

Home. Daniel. Home. DANIEL! Fuck! 

After hugging Laira, Jack whipped around and saw his team looking elsewhere. Everyone except for Daniel. Daniel's eyes shot out blue daggers aimed right for Jack. And Jack felt each and every one of them. It actually took all his strength not to duck at the imaginary assault. 

Shit! 

Um, explanation. No. Not yet. Sam and Teal'c were there and this was not the time nor the place to... Ah, crap! All right. Okay. It was fine. All he had to do was stick around Sam and Teal'c and Daniel was sure not to begin asking questions. This is good. Things were fine. No problem. 

Jack walked with his team back to the gate. Sam began explaining how she got the idea of rescuing Jack, and, quite possibly for the first time in Jack's life, he was listening. Yes, listening. No half-heartedness here, no sir. Actually nodding his head in the right places and, , even asking questions! He risked a quick glance at Daniel, feigning interest in something over his shoulder and met two blue eyes that had gone from dagger throwing to machete tossing. Jack had thought his back ached. Now he knew why. All those assorted knives in his back from Daniel's eyes where starting to make him uncomfortable. 

Shaking off a shiver, Jack gave Daniel a half smile, which was NOT returned in the least, unless, of course, you want to count the feral frown/grimace aimed at him. 

This. Is. Bad. 

While Jack was absorbed in Sam's story, Daniel wandered over to the DHD and began to dial home. Each glyph was resoundingly punched to the point that Sam stopped in mid-sentence to see what the problem was. By the time the last chevron was engaged, all eyes were on Daniel. He turned to see an audience and all malice disappeared in an instant. He smiled. And, with his usually manner suggested they return home. 

"I'm sure Jack is ready, aren't you Jack?" The butter couldn't melt any more in that sentence. Well, as far as Sam and Teal'c were concerned, though, Jack heard it for what it really was, and it wasn't butter that was *melting*, but was freezing colder than the Antarctic. 

Ah, shit. I am so in for it. 

When SG-1 stepped past the event horizon back on earth, they were almost immediately surrounded by well-wishers. After the slaps on the backs were finished and most of the mountain went back to their normal routine, SG-1 was left with General Hammond and the medical team. Jack's eyes glued to Hammond like he was the last life boat from the Titanic. 

"Welcome back, SG-1," Hammond said. His smile said all that needed to be said by the stout general. He turned his attention to Jack, saying, "Welcome back, colonel." 

"Thank you, sir," Jack replied with a smile, then shifted his back as if in pain. //Damn those pointy things. I wish Daniel would quit it.// 

"I'm sure you are tired from the last three months. Why don't you go get checked out in the infirmary and we can debrief tomorrow at 0900." 

Jack's eyes wided. //Oh, no, no, no, no. I do NOT need to go home right now. Oh, please, sir, don't make me....// "NO!" Jack shouted, startling everyone in the embarkation room. Jack looked around himself and cleared his throat. "Uh, I mean, that's not necessary, sir. I'm not that tired, and I'd really," and Jack emphasized the word again, "*really* like to debrief right now." Remembering his duty, he amended, "Uh, sir." He smiled, hoping his charm would help. //Oh, please help. Please! I do not want to go home right now. I wouldn't survive! Please, sir. Puh-leeeeeze!!!!// 

Jack's silent screaming was interrupted. "All right, colonel. If you would like to debrief today.... See Dr. Frasier first, to get checked out, then meet me in my office." 

Jack's beaming smile could be seen for miles! "Thank you, SIR!" And, Jack did what he rarely did, he saluted. A real, live, true-blue, salute, before leaving the room with the medical time in tow. 

Jack could see Daniel out of the corner of his eye while he sat on the examination table in the infirmary. He refused to look in Daniel's direction. Nothing save a Gou'ald invasion could force him to look at Daniel. Nothing, nothing, nothing. 

Nothing, but Dr. Frasier leaving. "I'll be right back, colonel. I'd like to check on your x-rays." And before Jack could issue anything of a protest, the good doctor was gone and Jack was left alone in the room with Daniel. 

Shit! Could this room get any smaller?! It did. With every step Daniel took towards Jack, the room shrunk in size. //Please, please, Gou'ald invasion. Please, please!// Jack begged, but to no avail. 

"Jack." Clipped. Concise. No giving an inch here. //Damn.// Jack's eyes remained interested in the spot on his knee. //What interesting craftmanship the Edorans had in their clothes making,// Jack thought in mock-wonder. //I wonder if....// 

"Jack!" 

The tone alone forced Jack's face up, and his eyes met Daniel's for the first time since his return. //Oh, god. I am dead.// Just as he was mentally making out his will, movement caught his eye as Janet returned. He practically bounced off the table as he moved toward her. 

"So, doc. Anything? Can I go see the general now?" 

Janet did a fair imitation of Teal'c as she raised her eyebrow. "You seem eager, sir." Then, a gleam set in her eyes and she smothered a grin. "Oh. Eager to get *home*, huh?" She glanced from Jack to Daniel and back again. 

If anything, Jack paled. "Uh, yeah." Knowing his lack of enthusiasm was not earning him any points with the other man in the room, he forced himself to brighten considerably. "I... uh, I mean, DOC!" Acting shocked that she was being so blatant would work. And, Janet had the grace to blush as her boldness. 

"Go on. Get out of here." 

"He'll live?" Daniel spoke for the first time since returning home. And, Jack didn't like the sound of his question. 

"Yes, he'll live." Janet smiled and turned away from the two men. However, the look on Daniel's face belied Janet's statement. Jack didn't think he would live at all. In fact, he didn't give himself until morning. 

Damn. 

"Colonel, you about ready?" The question made Jack jump. He turned around to see General Hammond at the infirmary's door. 

"Sir?" 

"I was just checking on Ensign Tyler and thought I would see if you were ready for your debriefing." 

Jack smiled. Grinned, even. Not letting this golden opportunity pass him by, Jack almost skipped to his C.O. Reigning in the impulse to slap the man on the back, Jack merely bowed slightly, sweeping his arm out for the general to proceed him. He followed the general out the door, but not fast enough to miss Daniel's, "You can't run forever, Jack." 

Shit! 

Never in his entire military career did General George Hammond fall asleep in the middle of a debriefing. But, he was soon getting to that point with Colonel O'Neill. Colonel O'Neill was finding it necessary to recount almost every single second of every single day of his time on Edora. The few times he questioned the colonel, O'Neill would go off on another tangent about the people did this and the culture was that. Colonel O'Neill was sounding an awful like Doctor Jackson, and that was something that the general never thought he would hear in a million lifetimes. 

"...helped plant the fields with...." 

General Hammond could no longer take it. Leaning forward in his chair, Hammond stopped him with a word. 

"Jack." 

The man who had been talking non-stop for the past four, no, four and a half hours, stopped and looked at his commanding officer. 

"Sir?" 

"I think I've got the gist of what happened on P?????. You can finish everything in your report." 

"Sir?" Jack's voice was almost hoarse from all his talking, but he was not wanting to quit now. He had had a casual eye on Daniel the moment he and General Hammond stepped into the general's office. He could see him outside the window, out of the general's sight, but fully in Jack's view. After two hours, Daniel disappeared. But, that didn't mean, Jack knew, that Daniel was gone. Far from it. Even if he went home, Jack had to leave sometime and that meant confronting Daniel about what happened between himself and Laira the past three months. And Jack did NOT want to deal with that right now. He knew he would have to admit that he slept with her. Even if it were only once. Once was enough. Granted he had no hope for rescue, but, that was not the point. He knew that Daniel would think that by his giving up, he was, in essence, giving up on Daniel, that he didn't trust that Daniel would rescue him. And, that wasn't it at all. He was a realist. And being a realist, he knew that once that stargate was buried, he was doomed on Edora forever. 

A shake to his arm reminded him that he was in the general's office. 

"Sir?" 

"Jack. You're tired. You can finish up in the morning." Before Jack could protest, Hammond silenced him. "No. Belay that. You can finish up Wednesday. You've got three days to go home and rest up. I'm sure you're tired after all you've been through." //I know I sure am, listening to you for the past four hours,// Hammond thought to himself. 

Reluctantly, Jack stood. "Yes, sir." Heaving a great sigh, Jack left the general's office. 

Shutting the door behind him, Jack looked left, then right, then left again, before bolting down the corridor to his office. He was sure that Daniel got tired and went home. If he wanted to wait, he could actually start work on his report before going home. That would give him tons of time. After all, he had three months of report to write. 

His hopes were dashed, however, as he snuck into his office. As he turned to face the door and close it, he heard, "'Bout time, Jack." Jack let his forehead bang on the door, the smack echoing around the room. 

//Oh, shit!// 

Turning around to face his prosecutor, he began with, "Danny, I..." and came face to face with his lover. Or rather, nose to nose. The linguist was *that* close to him. He opened his mouth to begin his defense when a pair of soft lips closed over his. Jack eyes widen. He was sure that Daniel was gonna rip him a new one, and instead, he was being kissed so softly, he wanted to melt. Daniel pulled back, but only slightly, keeping his body pressed against Jack's against the door. 

"Daniel. I...." 

But, Daniel merely placed a gentle finger over Jack's lips, stilling their movement. 

"I know. It's okay. I love you." The last was said with their lips touching. Before Daniel pressed his lips more firmly against Jack's, but still tender. 

The enormity of the situation caused Jack to moan and Daniel pulled away, licking Jack's bottom lip. 

The smile in Daniel's eyes made Jack frown. 

"Danny?" 

"Jack, please. Look. I know we have to talk, but, can we not talk right now. I just want to be close to you and know you're home safe. With me." 

Jack took in the slightly watery blue eyes and smiled. In all honesty, he didn't want to talk right now either. He just wanted to be close to his love and savor being home. He leaned his head against Daniel's shoulder, sighing when Daniel wrapped his arms around his body. 

Home. Safe. With Danny. No better place to be. 

finis


End file.
